


Это же Эврика!

by desterra



Series: AU-Telepathy [1]
Category: Eureka
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Telepathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Это Эврика". Фраза, объясняющая всё.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это же Эврика!

«Это Эврика». Фраза, объясняющая всё. Даже то, что Джек проснулся с Нейтаном Старком в своей голове. Эм. С мыслями Нейтана Старка. Что, в сущности, никак не облегчало положения. К тому же гигантский мозг этого чёртова гения умудрялся транслировать не одну мысль в секунду, а сразу десять. Или двадцать. В общем, где-то на двадцати Джек сдался и считать перестал. Не помогало и то, что из всех этих двадцати аудио дорожек Картер понимал хорошо если три. Например, мысль о кофе. Очень чёткая и очень правильная. Или о Фарго. Внезапно покровительственная и ожидаемо раздражённая. Всё остальное же... Расчёты, расчёты, запреты, вторая нобелевская, расчёты, расчёты, Кевин, расчёты. Серьёзно, так жить просто нельзя. Джек уверен, что у любого нормального человека от всех этих цифр голова всенепременно должна лопнуть. Но это же Эврика. И это же Старк. О какой нормальности может идти речь? Он попытался зарыться в подушку и забыть кошмарный сон, но иксы, игреки, интегралы, синусоиды. Серьёзно, как один мозг мог вместить в себя весь этот бред, если Джеку и двух сознаний было мало? К тому же будильник и САРА были весьма настойчивы, убеждая несчастного шерифа, что всё происходящее абсолютно реально. Старк пытался угадать сорт кофе в своей кружке, рассчитывал какое-то мегауравнение, гарантирующее ему вторую награду, пугал Фарго и проверял сразу три чужих проекта. Параноик чёртов. Джек честно не понимал, зачем перепроверять каждую запятую и скобчку в безумных уравнениях безумных же учёных. Не то, чтобы перепроверка была злом, скорее наоборот. Но не до такой же степени! И совершенно точно можно было бы обойтись без трансляции всего этого добра прямо ему, Джеку Картеру, в голову. Старк узнал в кофе что-то там гавайское, отправил Фарго прямиком к сердечному приступу, проверил планы на день и продолжил считать, чёрт возьми.  
— Уймись, — простонал Джек в подушку, обращаясь ко всем мучителям сразу, и был ими проигнорирован.  
И, серьёзно, где в этом мире заблудилась справедливость? Почему Джек мог слышать, что творится в голове у Старка, а злой гений продолжал жить спокойно? Картер был намерен устранить эту жуткую ошибку, но чтобы добраться до телефона пришлось выбираться из кровати. И нет, он, конечно же, не скулил. Он просто выпустил очень мужественный стон, а кто бы удержался?  
— Шериф, — тремя минутами позже раздалось в трубке. И наступила блаженная тишина. Не в том смысле, что мёртвая, а в том, что в голове Старка либо что-то перемкнуло, либо эта дурь закончилась. И мозг Картера снова принадлежал ему одному.  
— Эм, — Джек замялся, лишившись повода для звонка, — это я...  
— Я знаю, что это ты, шериф, — яд в голосе Старка можно было в пробирки собирать и использовать, как средство массового уничтожения. — Я только не знаю, чем обязан такому счастью.  
— Да, об этом, — Джек откашлялся, посмотрел в потолок и потёр затылок. — Хотел убедиться, что мы всё ещё встречаемся сегодня.  
— Как и каждую неделю, — отозвался Старк. — Ты вчера головой приложился?  
— Нет, — буркнул Картер. — Вчера я всего лишь чуть не сгорел.  
Не зная, что можно ещё сказать, Джек решительно наплевал на этикет и просто захлопнул крышку телефона.  
За что моментально поплатился возвращением доктора многих и многих наук Нейтана Старка в свою голову. Пустота и тишина заполнились сумбуром, проклятьями в адрес Джека и чёртовыми уравнениями. Джек зарычал. Правда зарычал! Очень мужественно и очень громко. Так, что САРА поинтересовалась, всё ли в порядке. Порядком не пахло, и Картер, проклиная Эврику и её неугомонных маньяков от науки, снова набрал Старка.  
— Да, шериф, — обречённо ответил маньяк, прекращая транслировать свои мысли в мозг несчастного Картера.  
— Ты не мог бы сосредоточиться на одном уравнении? — выпалил Джек, пока не растерял всю смелость. — Пожалуйста. И лучше на каком-нибудь таком, знаешь, попроще. Как ты сам любишь уточнять, мой мозг очень средний. И вообще не приспособлен ко всем этим... штукам.  
Тишина в голове сопровождалась тишиной в трубке.  
— И, честно, я не готов знать о гравитации ничего, кроме того, что это она позволяет мне ходить по земле. И уж точно я не желаю знать, как это можно исправить. И... Гравитация? Серьёзно? Старк!  
— Откуда тебе об этом известно? — голос Старка вибрировал от напряжения.  
— Эм, — Джек замялся.  
Кажется, он упустил из виду, что этому маньяку от науки о внезапной телепатии ничего не известно. 

Вот так совещание плановое внезапно стало экстренным, а Джеку пришлось по дороге к Глобал Дайнемикс слушать весьма нелицеприятные мысли Старка, проклинающего на чём свет стоит шерифа, доктора Эддисона, Фарго и пролитый кофе. И поскольку Старк был злобной сволочью, количество транслируемых цифр и знаков не уменьшилось. Ну, или Джек просто не осознал разницы.  
— Клянусь, ещё одна гипербола, которая не имеет никакого отношения к литературе, и я вышибу мозги одному из нас, — пообещал он, ворвавшись в кабинет Старка. — И только у меня есть дочь-подросток, которую нельзя оставлять без присмотра.  
— Я пригляжу за ней, — пообещал Старк. И в голову Джека вернулась блаженная тишина. Именно поэтому он проигнорировал совсем не смешную шутку.  
— Джек, — Генри откашлялся, скрывая смешок и уткнулся носом в лежащий на коленях планшет, — ты помнишь, о чём подумал в момент взрыва?  
— Конечно, — отозвался Картер, устраиваясь в кресле, и замер под испытующими взглядами учёных. — В момент любых взрывов за последние три года я думаю только одно: чёрт возьми!  
Старк закатил глаза, Генри покачал головой.  
— А ты не мог, совершенно случайно, подумать в этот момент о Нейтане? — терпеливо уточнил Генри.  
— Мог, — согласился Джек. — Это же логично: Глобал Дайнемикс, большой бум, Старк. Вполне понятная цепочка.  
— Мне всегда было интересно, как работает твой полупустой мозг, — задумчиво протянул Старк, и Джек подавил в себе желание поёжиться под острым, как скальпель, взглядом.  
— Можем поменяться местами, — предложил он, — уверен, что твоё эго, вместе с огромным мозгом переживут моё крохотное присутствие.  
— Дети, — шикнул Генри. И понеслось.  
Картер честно пытался отслеживать ход дискуссии, но через пятнадцать минут сдался. Все эти квантовые частицы, электромагнитные волны, засорённый эфир, белый шум, радиочастоты, длина мозговой волны, резонанс, диссонанс. Хуже были только уравнения в его голове, но, к счастью, сейчас они отсутствовали, а значит Джек мог расслабиться. Чем он, собственно, и занялся, развалившись в удобном кресле и потягивая горячий кофе. А когда через полчаса Старк уставшим склочным голосом сообщил, что они не знают, что произошло и как это исправить, Джек сделал то, что умел лучше всего: дал доктору Я-Гений-И-Знаю-Всё стимул. Хороший стимул, если что.  
— Ну, что я могу сказать, — широко улыбнулся он, — это означает, что ты со мной застрял. Нет ни малейшего шанса, что я выпущу тебя из поля зрения. Мне дорог мой полупустой мозг. Поздравляю, Старк, мы теперь ближе, чем сиамские близнецы.  
Ход был верный. После пары минут сдержанных проклятий и гневных взоров, Старк взял себя в руки и включил весь свой гений. Не то, чтобы Джек услышал это в своей голове, спасибо космосу за мелкие блага, скорее увидел по внешним признакам. Закатанные рукава, ослабленный галстук, отсутствующий взгляд, исписанное цветными маркерами стекло. Ну, по этим вот признакам.  
Цифры и формулы, звучащие в кабинете удручали меньше, чем те, что были раньше в его голове, поэтому Джек спокойно занялся мелкими делами: предупредил САРУ, что вернётся неизвестно когда, заработав гневное рычание со стороны учёных, предложил Джо пошерифствовать, предварительно доставив в Глобал документы, требующие внимания реального шерифа, согласился отпустить Зоуи с ночёвкой к Пилар, выпустив заодно весь арсенал угроз в адрес кучерявого мальчишки Как-там-его-по-имени. А потом блаженно растянулся на диване, подложив под голову свёрнутую куртку. Серьёзно, он заслужил пару часов нормального сна. И не Старку пытаться сжечь его недовольными взорами за это. Джек абсолютно по-детски показал докторам наук язык и закрыл глаза. Жизнь была почти прекрасна.  
И оставалась она таковой ровно девять часов, до того момента, как Фарго нажал на очередную блестящую кнопку, как раз когда Генри со Старком запустили телепатическую фигню доктора Эддисона. А когда Фарго нажимает блестящую кнопку, мгновенно случается не менее блестящий бум, со всеми прилагающимися спецэффектами. Джек сильно бы удивился, если бы на этот раз всё обошлось. Но, чёрт возьми, это же Эврика! И, конечно, всё покатилось в гипотетическую пропасть. В смысле, стало хуже.  
Единственная радость, которую Джек не постеснялся многократно усилить в своих мыслях, так вот, единственная радость, что теперь он не один страдал от постороннего присутствия в голове. Старк, приложивший запястье к виску, громко выругался. Тоненько пискнувший Фарго прытко засверкал пятками. А Генри, откашлявшись, объявил, что все данные потеряны. Бесповоротно.  
В Эврике наступали чудесные времена.


End file.
